Warped
by Brainiac5
Summary: Animatedseries, TeenTitansXover. Superman's headed back to visit his family, and he doesn't expect too much of a welcoming party. Nor did he expect to end up somewhere different. But then, he didn't expect his friends to join him either...  ON HIATUS
1. Warping Wrong

Chapter 1: Warping Wrong

"Enjoy your visit, Superman," Brainy said, extending a hand.

"Yeah, hurry back. Timberwolf made cookies again, and you don't want me to finish them all before you get back." Lightning Lad teased.

"Don't worry, I will," Superman replied. "See you soon," he said, grinning at his friends and stepping into the portal.

---------

Warp had _had_ it. He would steal the Clock of Eternity this time. No annoying Titan was going to ruin it. He was prepared.

As Warp slipped into the time stream, however, another time-traveler was beginning their trip. Warp bailed out, but the wake of his timely escape leaked into the other traveler's field, overloading it a bit.

Not that this was particularly dangerous, but he wondered if that Traveler minded if his friends joined him…

And ended up somewhere else.

----------

Just as Superman stepped through the portal, something flickered, and the portal expanded, sucking the Legionnaires in with vacuum force.

"What's going Ooon?!" Lightning Lad shouted as he was drug inside, followed by Saturn Girl, Brainy, Timberwolf and Bouncing Boy.

Brainy couldn't have answered, even if he had the time.

---------

Beast Boy yawned obnoxiously, stepping into the Titan's kitchen. "Anyone else in the mood for Tofu waffles?" He called.

A chorus of moans met this suggestion.

Raven and Robin then exchanged glances.

"Last time, you offered me some, but then you ate them all before I could try them," Star said.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to retort, but Cyborg decided it was his turn.

"Man, why don't you eat _real_ meat?!" He demanded, "Or _real_ waffles?! None of that fake stuff."

"Hel-lo, this isn't _fake_ tofu, it's _totally_ real!" Beast Boy argued." And I think _you_ could-" Beast Boy's argument was cut off by the alarm.

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin said.

"Again?! Aw, man! We already dealt with Johnny Rancid! And that was just last night!"

Cyborg and Robin glared at Beast Boy, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Eh, forget I said anything?"

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Unknown. Haven't seen 'em before."

"How many?" Raven asked.

"Six."

"Oh, man! Bad odds, _and _no breakfast!" Beast Boy yelled from behind them.

As usual, everyone ignored him as he began to pace behind them and list the many things that were going wrong this morning.

"What do they look like?" Cyborg asked.

"We can't really tell from here, but we don't have a better picture." Robin answered.

"How old do you think they are?" Starfire asked.

"Dunno." Robin replied.

"And RAVEN DIDN'T TAKE A SHOWER AFTER I PUT THE GREEN KOOL-AID IN IT!!!" Beast Boy finished his monologue.

"You did _what_?!" Raven snarled.

"Later, you two."

"Yeah, BB. No time for whinin'!" Cyborg said, grabbing Beast Boy by the collar and racing out the door.

----------

Superman tumbled out of the portal. Then Lightning Lad landed on top of him, followed by Saturn Girl, Brainy, Timberwolf and Bouncing boy.

"Ow!" Lightning Lad complained.

"Uhh… where are we?" Superman asked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I wish," said Bouncing Boy.

"Something must have disrupted your travel, and sucked us into a vortex. Obviously, someone else was time-traveling and bumped into you, therefore sending you where they wanted to go." Brainy said.

"…and…" Lightning Lad said.

"I can use my… get-back thingy?" Superman looked at Brainy. But Brainy was examining the area around them.

"Perhaps. But first, let me check it," Brainy said.

"Oh, ok. It's right… here? No, it must be- but… I had it when I left!!" Superman said, feeling around for it.

"Now I'm worried," Lightning Lad said.

"What is this place?" Saturn Girl asked. "I can't see."

"It is nearly pitch black," Timberwolf said.

"Maybe I can find a-" Superman felt around for a light, when all of a sudden, A red light began flashing, along with an extremely loud and annoying alarm.

"…uh-oh. This doesn't sound good." Lightning Lad said.

"I think we're in a bank," Superman said, looking around. "And so, the police will probably be coming on the assumption that- um, well, they'll probably try to arrest us, I would assume."

"Freeze!" A voice rang from across the room.

"Frozen!" Bouncing Boy replied.

"That voice is too young for a police officer," Superman muttered.

"So, is it a robber trying to get in here pretending to be an officer?"

"Then, he probably only has a gun." Superman said.

"Let's get him," Lightning Lad yelled.

In response, a battle cry was heard from across the room.

"Titans, go!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I had this idea a couple nights ago, so I just decided to sit down and write it. R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Titans Going

Chapter 2: Titans Going

Timberwolf wasn't convinced about the lucidity of yelling to attack when it wasn't your time, but now his friends were fighting, so he really didn't have a choice. He ran for a smaller figure, guesstimating it was Brainy.

Until that tiny figure turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, jumping back.

"Hee-yah!" He heard, and turned around in time to get knocked across the room by a steel-toed boot.

He slammed into the wall, followed by Bouncing Boy.

"That T-Rex was going to use me for a chew toy!" He yelled.

Timberwolf noticed with amazement, Superman was struggling with a girl almost half his size. "RRRAAGH!!" She yelled, swinging him around her head and tossing him into the wall.

"Superman, You don't have to go _that_ easy just because she's a girl!" Lightning Lad yelled.

Superman looked worried. "I didn't!"

"You mean that-" Timberwolf began.

"Yeah, she's got super strength. But I bet she doesn't have laser eyes!" He yelled, shooting the twin beams.

The strange girl heard him and turned. Superman watched in amazement as twin green beams apprehended his own and began forcing them back. At the same time, she was throwing green bolts at him.

"Whoa!" He yelled, jumping back, just in time to be apprehended by a sonic cannon and the green lasers.

Saturn Girl was struggling against the strong black bonds, controlled by the girl who had chanted the words: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.

She struck at her with her mind, but it didn't seem to work! The girl was just too powerful.

Cyborg was having a blast, literally, shooting his sonic cannon here and there, when one of the newbies blasted a hole in the wall with laser vision.

"Come on! Retreat!!" The person yelled, and ran, his red cape fluttering behind him.

All the others followed, and Beast Boy tried to follow, but Robin grabbed him.

"It's ok, Beast Boy. We'll get them eventually." He said. Suddenly, he stiffened. "You aren't Beast Boy!!" He shouted.

"Of course not. I have never even met your 'Beast Boy'."

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Brainiac 5."

----------

About twenty minutes later, Robin paced the floor inside the Titan's tower, switching back so many times it seemed the floor was going to give way and crumble beneath his dragging feet.

"So, what happened to Beast Boy?" Robin wondered aloud, still pacing. "How did we mix them up!?"

Cyborg made a thoughtful face, though it was obvious he'd already figured out the answer. "Well, actually, he and this…'Brainiac' person have the same… well, stature, I guess." He said.

"You mean they're both short?" Raven clarified.

"Well, yeah." Cyborg sniffed. "And they're both green."

"Am I the only one who noticed the Brainiac and Beast Boy both have black suits with magenta patterns on the front?" Star asked, looking around.

"You mean purple?" Cyborg asked, "I guess so."

"And it's not really a pattern. Just… something to make the black less boring." Robin said.

"Black is never boring," Raven said.

"Try telling that to Beast Boy," Cyborg shot back, to which Raven awarded him with the house-special killer glare.

----------

"Dudes! What's going on?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"How did this happen?!" Superman sighed, smacking his head.

"I don't know," Bouncing Boy replied. "Brainy, what's wrong?!"

Beast Boy's countenance brightened. "I've been called a lot of things in my time, but not 'brainy'! In fact, the only time people tell me I'm smart is when they're being sarcastic."

Timberwolf sighed. "Who are you?"

Beast Boy scratched his head, grinning at them. "Can you tell me who you are first while I try and remember?" He teased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Switched

Chapter 3: Switched

"How did we get them switched around?" Robin asked, pacing.

"Didn't we already discuss this?" Raven pointed out.

"Perhaps we should ask the Brainiac where he comes from, and why he looks like our friend," Star suggested.

Just then, Cyborg ran in. "I went to go check on that 'Brainiac 5' guy, and he was like, unconscious!!"

The Titans crowded into the guest bedroom where they'd deposited their unwanted guest. I mean, they weren't torturers, or anything. They would never force their mysterious visitor to occupy _Beast Boy's_ room.

"See?" Cyborg said, pointing to the still figure lying before them. "I tried to wake him up, but…"

Robin knelt by him. "Hmm."

"What?" Cyborg squeaked, looking worried.

"Well, he's right next to this terminal that links into the Titan's system. I just… well, hmm."

"You don't think he could upload into the computer, do you?" Cyborg challenged, his eyes flashing at the still form.

"Well…" Robin said slowly.

"Oh, no. No, no. My system is _totally_ secure! There's no way _anything_ could piggy-back on my baby!" Cyborg yelled, gallantly traipsing around the room, wrapped up in his own piety parade.

'_Wanna bet?'_ Brainiac 5 wondered smugly.

----------

Superman was pacing nervously. Finally, he turned and addressed the person they'd mistaken for Brainy. "So… Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy grinned. "You've got that much right!"

Superman whirled and began pacing in the opposite direction. "Do you know where we are?"

"On planet Earth, in the USA, just outside a city on the _West_ Coast. Not to be confused with the _East_ coast," Beast Boy answered promptly.

"We've obviously gone back in time," Lightning Lad said. "But the question is, how far back did we go?"

Superman frowned. "If we learned the year, we should be able to figure that out."

Saturn Girl nodded. "Right," she said, turning to Beast Boy. "What year is it?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "All this Science is hurting my brain. Can't we just give it a break for awhile and get pizza, or something?"

The Legionnaires glared at him.

"…It was just a suggestion," He mumbled feebly.

----------

"Cyborg, stop running around like a chicken with it's head cut off and _get over here_. We need your input," Robin ordered.

Cyborg stopped and pointed his finger at Robin, waving it aggressively. "I'm telling ya', it's just some sort of random trance! This thing is _not_ in my Computer!!"

Raven sighed gustily. "If it was some sort of trance," she said sharply, "I would have sensed it."

Cyborg glared at her. "But this… uh… this _thing_ didn't break into my system, I'm sure. It probably just… uh… ran out of batteries?" The argument sounded weak, even to him, and he was the one making it.

Raven snorted.

"So Cyborg, if it's rooted in your system, where could it go?" Robin asked. "Hypothetically speaking, that is," He quickly added at the look on Cyborg's face.

Cyborg's shoulders slumped. "Anywhere," He said glumly. "Anywhere it wanted."

----------

Lightning Lad stood, assessing what they had learned thus far. "So, your friends wouldn't hurt Brainy, probably haven't grilled him-"

"At least not as much as you've grilled _me,_" Beast Boy accused.

"-Probably haven't grilled him _quite_ so extensively," Lightning Lad continued, glaring at BB, "Will most likely listen to him, and will perform a trade so we each get our-"

"Get the loveable, handsome, heroic and definitely coolest dude back where he belongs," Beast Boy interrupted again.

"Is there any way to make him stop?!" Lightning Lad asked no one in particular. "He's driving me nuts!"

"It's what I do best," Beast Boy bragged.

Lightning Lad failed to look impressed. (Of course, that's implying he was _trying_ to look impressed. Which, now that I mention it, he wasn't.)

"So, how do we contact your friends?" Bouncing Boy asked Beast Boy.

"You could go rob a bank or something," Beast Boy said casually, "Or you could use this." He pulled out his communicator and opened it up. A tune played momentarily.

"That's kinda' catchy," Superman noted.

"Mm-hmm," Beast Boy agreed. He glared at the screen. "Hello, why aren't you working?" He demanded. "Dude, this is totally set to the right channel! Hmm. Maybe the computers are down." He mused, pretending to look knowledgable.

The Legionnaires exchanged worried glances. While the translation would differ slightly from person to person, the basic message consisted of, '_What's Brainy gotten himself into now?'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Well, my friends, Live Long and Prosper! (Thanks for the reviews) Sorry about this, we got a new computer, and so I had to figure out a few things. (Who knew 'Vista' could be so complicated? Gimme my XP anytime...)


	4. What Brainy got into

Chapter 4: What Brainy got into

Cyborg was pouting. Precautions were precautions, and the computers had all been shut down, with the exception of his own. Robin was watching the… android? Cyborg? …the thing.

Anyway, Robin was watching it to see when it's consciousness would return. Then, the thing would be faced with a very angry Cyborg, demanding to know why it took over his 'baby'.

With a grunt, Cyborg stood. _That little grass stain better not have done anything to my systems!_

_----------_

Beast Boy was glaring at the screen. Finally, he glanced up. "Well, we could always _go_ to the tower and explain," He said. "I mean, if you come with me, they'll know you mean no harm."

Bouncing Boy considered the option. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Beast Boy nodded, then thought for a second. "Well, it might hurt if they attacked, but they wouldn't do that."

Lightning Lad looked unconvinced.

----------

Robin sat, staring at the… whatever it was. Was it from the future? Past? A different Planet? Starfire hadn't recognized it, but then, she'd not been very many places. One just never knew…

The being's eyes flickered… well, open wasn't exactly the right word. More like… on.

"Fascinating," It said.

----------

"So, you were gathering information… why?" Robin asked Brainiac 5, who was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"To learn about you, to see whether you posed a threat to my well being. I was relieved to discover you were heroes, and not villains." Brainy answered.

"Well, we could have told you that much," Cyborg grumbled.

"But still, how would I know whether you were trustworthy?" Brainy pointed out.

In response, Cyborg glared at him.

"Cyborg…" Robin warned."

"I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble."

"Any Trouble? _Any TROUBLE?!_ Let me tell you, Grass stain, if you want _trouble-"_

"Cyborg," Robin put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "Don't."

"He's apologized, and he didn't hurt your 'baby'." Raven muttered, entering the room.

"Well, we still have to find out where Beast Boy is." Robin said. "I just hope he didn't try to contact us while the computers were down.

"Again, I apologize. Truly, Cyborg's computer's defensive systems are nearly impenetrable."

"Um… Robin?" Raven asked from where she stood, behind Brainiac 5.

"Yeah, Raven?" Robin twisted his head and glanced up at her.

"Someone's coming to the door outside. Actually… a lot of someones."

"Probably my teammates." Brainy said.

Cyborg looked worried. "They aren't all like you, are they?!"

Brainy shook his head.

Just then Robin's communicator signaled. "Yeah?" He opened the screen.

A disgruntled Beast Boy glared at him for a moment then yelled, "I totally forgot the stupid password to the door! Let me in already!!!"

----------

The Titans and Legionnaires sat on the couch in the Titan's Tower, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, we're sorry to impose on you," Superman said hesitantly.

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "Um, well actually…"

"Dudes, we're totally cool with it," Beast Boy said, lounging on the couch contentedly.

Cyborg snorted.

"…Most of us are totally cool with it," Beast Boy amended.

"So, Who are you guys anyway?" Raven asked.

Lightning Lad contemplated an answer. "We're, um…"

Brainiac 5 answered for him. "We are a team of Super Heroes."

"Sweet! That's what we are too!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"…No kidding…" Superman said slowly, a confused expression upon his face. He turned to Raven. "I thought Robin just told us that."

"Don't worry. He's like that all the time," Raven said.

"Like what?" Beast Boy asked, oblivious.

Raven glanced at him, and sighed. "…Never mind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, sorry it's been so long, but I was on vacation with my family for nearly the whole summer, and there was nothing for me to write with (Besides postcards, but that can get expensive after awhile, you know?). I also had a bit of writer's block. So, anyway, more to come!! (I hope...)


	5. Titans and Legionnaires, trouble!

Chapter 5: Titans (and Legionnaires), Trouble!!

Just as people were starting to talk, (instead of sit and stare at each other) the red warning light began to flash.

Robin and the other Titans jumped up, scurrying to their stations.

The Legionnaires remained seated, looking confused.

"O-kay," Superman said slowly, "Anything we can do to help?"

Robin shrugged, turning to face them. Leaning over his shoulder, he addressed the Titan standing at the computer console. "Raven, who is it?"

Raven examined the monitor and then turned to face him. "Slade."

"So, do you need help taking care of this Slade person?" Superman asked again after another moment of uncomfortable silence.

Before Robin could say anything, the other Titans answered for him, simultaneously.

"Sure!" Beast Boy said.

"Why not," Raven said.

"We will take the help you offer!" Starfire cried.

"Some backup would be nice," Cyborg said. "But, uh… we really don't know what you can do."

"We'll figure that out after we find out your tactical ideas. We'll fit in where we're needed," Bouncing Boy said. "Or if we don't have time, we'll just split with the people we could work best with."

"Ok then, let's go!" Robin said, glaring at the rest of the Titans with a '_what was that for?'_ look.

---------

Slade sat in his new hideout, examining the monitors displaying the attack sites.

Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload were already destroying everything and anything in sight. Seeing this gave Slade great joy, mostly at the pain and trouble this would cause for the Titans.

And while such menial villains such as the three above were typical flunkies, they always did the job intended. They would keep the Titans occupied… until it was too late.

"Yes, Titans," He hissed, a deep-seated loathing reverberating through the empty room, "Please continue. After all, I have nothing but time…" And he glanced at the object he held with almost fatherly pride.

Then, rising and turning to leave, the Arch-nemesis of the Titans allowed himself one glorious laugh.

This time, the Titans would be gone… for good.

--------

"Ok, We've got Cinderblock in Sector Four, Plasmus in Sector Seven and-" Cyborg's report was broken off by an explosion about twenty feet to the left. "The T-car!!" He screamed.

"The T-car is fine," Raven answered, "But look!"

Overload was having a grand old time doing what he (she? It?) did best, namely, destroying things.

"Uhhh…" Cyborg glanced at Robin.

"Cyborg, Raven, you handle Overload. Starfire, Beast Boy, take Plasmus. I'll Take Cinderblock."

"And We'll just join whoever our powers could help defeat," Bouncing Boy added.

---------

As Robin, Bouncing Boy and Timberwolf made their way across the city, Robin explained who they would be facing.

"He's not smart, easily confused. He's big, and strong, but if you hit him in the right places, you can get him down and out pretty fast. So, what are your powers, so we can work together?"

"Well, I'm bouncing Boy, And my powers are pretty straightforward. I bounce."

Robin blinked a few times then nodded. He wasn't sure how much _bouncing_ was going to help, but if he was still alive, it was probably a pretty good power. "Ok, and…"

"Timberwolf."

Robin Nodded. "Ok, and your-"

"He's got the brute-force and martial arts thing going on," Bouncing Boy said.

"Ok, then. This should be good. Cinderblock's weak points are his head, and… well, his head. He _is_ called Cinderblock for a reason." Robin turned to Bouncing Boy. "If you can get him off balance, Timberwolf and I can make a couple good passes at his head and then he'll be down. Then we can go help the rest of the teams."

"Ok," Timberwolf said, his eyes narrowing.

"Let's do this!" Robin said, leaping from the top of the building towards the ground. His grappling hook held firm, and Robin swung towards the hulking figure in the middle of the Construction site.

----------

"So, this Overload guy, what does he do?" Superman asked Cyborg.

"He infiltrates electronics. He's vulnerable to water, and be careful he doesn't touch you or you'll get the shock of a lifetime." Cyborg made a face. "Unless you have to fight him more then once."

Brainiac 5 looked slightly disgruntled. "These villains do not remain in jail?"

"Well, they're not smart enough to get out on their own, but they're Slade's pawns."

"And Slade is smart," Raven said blandly.

Superman nodded. "Ok, so water shorts him out, right?"

"Right," Raven said. Turning to a nearby fire hydrant, she waved her hands in its direction, chanting, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Water was unleashed in Overload's direction, and the sizzling began…

----------

"I do not wish to see your ugly face ever again!" Starfire yelled, hurling star bolts at Plasmus immediately upon their arrival.

"Yeah, you're just gross!" Beast Boy added.

Lightning Lad glanced at Plasmus and grimaced. Turning to Beast Boy, he shook his head. "I never thought I'd agree with you, but… you're actually right for once. That thing is totally disgusting."

Saturn Girl shook her head. "So, how do we take him down?"

"Ok, here's how he works," Beast boy explained. "He's kind of like a giant goo-ball like that zombie in the movie-"

Starfire interrupted. "He is able to be blasted to pieces and come together again-"

"He's totally nasty! And it's really gross-"

"He is strange and eats the sewage-"

Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl tried to keep up with what they were both saying, but…

"And mostly he just screams, like the one monster in-"

"And he is completely disgusting, and frightening-"

"It's like, ICK!!!"

"And he-"

"Whoa, whoa, time out!" Lightning Lad called, waving his arms. "Please, one at a time. How do we beat this guy?"

"By making him fall asleep!!" Starfire said.

Saturn Girl sighed. "Well, why didn't you just say so?!" then turning, she faced Plasmus, hands touching her temples…

----------

Cinderblock hit the ground with a crash, causing shockwaves that did a very good imitation of an earthquake.

"Yeah!" Robin yelled, high-fiving Bouncing boy. "That was great how you knocked him over!"

"Yeah," Bouncing Boy said. "But you and Timberwolf did a great job of getting him disoriented. It was easy to knock him over after that."

Robin nodded thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" Timberwolf asked.

"Where is Slade in all this?" Robin mused. "He usually shows up by this time. And also," He turned to Bouncing Boy and Timberwolf. "Does he know you're here?"


End file.
